Lost and Found
by mellybean64
Summary: After receiving some startling news, Tiffani makes her journey home to Mystic Falls to reunite with her family. She also finds more than what she is looking for when she is reunited with a long lost love. Klaus/OC


Hey all! Here is a new story of mine! I don't own anything, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

For Tiffani Holms, today was just a regular day. She had arrived at her office and set out her things before starting up her computer. While her ancient computer warmed up, she the elevator down and went into the small cafeteria to get a small cup of coffee. Once she did, she went back upstairs and took a seat at her desk. She began reviewing contracts with hotels along with meeting with some of her co workers so that she knew what projects that they would be working on in the upcoming weeks. It was shocking how quickly she climbed up the ladder in three years. Though her time in Washington DC was coming to a close. She thought that she would travel to Atlanta once again. It was her favorite place. It was the first place where she had traveled when she was tuned a hundred and twenty eight years ago. It wasn't long until she traveled across the ocean to London. There, in 1904, something happened to her that she never expected to happen. She fell in love.

Tiffani had found herself watching the new play, Peter Pan. There a male approached her just as everyone was exiting the theater, that was the nice way to put it. It was more of him running into her. He smiled a boyish smile, his blue eyes were looking into her dark brown ones. He let her go and ran his fingers through his blondish brown hair. She smiled back. "My apologies,"

"It's quite alright love." She politely smiled at him and began to walk away, though he caught her arm. "Can I get your name sweetheart?" He asked. Tiffani smiled politely and shook her head. She knew that she could handle herself but she didn't want to risk it.

"I'm sorry." She said to him. He released her from his grasp. He nodded.

"Its okay love, I love guessing games." He smiled.

Though she was flattered. The last thing that she wanted to do was talk to the strange male. She smiled politely.

"I'm sorry. But I should be heading back."

"It's quite alright Wendy," He said to her. Tiffani looked at him puzzled.

"Thats not my name." She stated he winked.

"I like that name better. Now will you accompany me to dinner. I have a reservation that I would not want to cancel" She looked at him, his blue eyes looked like a puppy dog. That was something that she couldn't resist. Shaking her head she knew that he was calling her Wendy on purpose. After all, they had just seen a play about a boy named Peter and a girl named Wendy She spoke the words that she thought she wouldn't say.

"Okay, Peter, let's go." She responded with a smile. He smiled back, offering her his arm. Which she took. The two walked to dinner. Eventually, they told each other their true names, his was Niklaus and though he knew hers was Tiffani, he continued to call her Wendy. The two formed a relationship that lasted ten years, she became best friends with his sister Rebekah. The three of them all shared the same secret. They were all vampires. He had explained to her that he, and his sister were original vampires. They had created all vampires. She also learned that Klaus had two sides to him, his badass vampire side, and what Tiffani called his Peter side. The sweet side to him that he rarely showed to anyone, not even his sister. It was simple things that any boyfriend would do such as, holding her hand behind his back in order so that his sister wouldn't see his soft side.

Then it was time to move on. She had wanted to go with the two original vampires, however, Klaus wanted her to be safe and stay in England. She didn't listen and tried to come with them and lost them as they left, leaving her heartbroken.

A few years later, Niklaus came to her. How he found her, she had no idea. When he appeared on her porch, he looked so broken. He said that he had killed Rebekah because she fell in love. At first, she couldn't believe that he would do such a thing, but her love for him got the best of her.

She smiled remembering all the good times that they had together. Though, every morning she woke up and was frightened that he would leave her again. For years they were together, then one morning, she woke up to find him gone.

Tiffani shook her head at the memories, she needed to focus, get her work done for the day and stop remembering her wonderful times with Niklaus.

As her time at work was coming to an end, she couldn't help but frown. She knew that the only reason why she was at work was to keep herself occupied so that she wouldn't get bored and drink herself to death. Though that was impossible. She gathered her items and shut off her ancient computer. She took a step out from behind her desk, and came face to face with a male that she hadn't see in a long time. His hair was black, the same color as hers, and his eyes were a sparkling ocean blue. He looked as if he had been crying. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Tiffani." He smiled

"Damon." She said back to him, folding her arms across her chest. That set him off.

"I thought that you would call me dad or father or something along those lines." He said coldly.

"You turned me into a vampire then ditched me, and showed up a hundred years later." She scolded.

"I already lost your mother, I didn't want to loose you." He explained and she rolled her eyes, already having heard his excuses the last time they met.

"You lost her the moment you started sleeping with Katherine."

He lunged across the room, pinning Tiffani to the wall. "Don't you dare."

"Its the truth, why hide the facts."

He let her go and shook his head.

"Tiffani, I was young and stupid."

"Have you changed?"

"Yes." He said to her.

"How did you find me?"

"Stefan." He said. She nodded, knowing that it had to be him. The two of them had gotten closer after he had finished his ripper vampire phase.

"Why-" She started but he cut her off. Damon picked up her name tag and looked at it.

"What the hell? Holms? Are you ashamed to be a Salvatore?"

"No but I'm trying to stay under the radar." Tiffani explained. "Why are you here?" She demanded.

"Something has happened." He started after a few moments of silence. "We might be dead in a few hours. I needed to see you and apologize for everything that I have done." She nodded her head.

"So if you die, I do too?" She asked.

"If an original vampire dies, then all the vampires that he created dies." He said. Tiffani's eyes widened, thinking of Klaus immediately.

For the first time in a long time, she felt scared. She didn't want anything to happen to her or anyone that she loved. Tiffani did something that she thought she would never do. She stepped forward and hugged her father. He circled his arms around her as well.

When Tiffani was twenty, Damon showed up to her home. She was outside looking at the flowers, there he changed her into a vampire. She smell the alcohol on his breath. Though she had hated what she had become, she loved what she was now. She had seen him periodically through out her vampire life, though their meetings would just lead to arguments.

"Look, if everything turns out to be fine, come back to Mystic Falls." He offered. "Maybe we can start some things over." He said. She nodded.

"Okay."Tiffani stepped away from him.

"We don't even know he created our line." Damon said.

"Okay."

"Is that all you are gonna say."

"Did you kill the original?"

"Seriously Tiffani?" He asked but her stare made him tell her the answer. "No."

"Okay." She said again knowing that it would only piss him off.

"I just thought you should know."

"Thanks."

"Look, if you find yourself alive tomorrow, come back to Mystic Falls." Damon suggested, Tiffani shrugged.

"I'll try, I have this thing called a job."

"Don't you start with me missy, I was trying to be nice."

"Then you should have started 'being nice' a hundred or so years ago." Tiffani snapped at him.

"Suit yourself." Damon responded before leaving her office in a blur. She watched him leave.

Tiffani walked back over to her desk and sat down placing her head into her hands, shaking her head trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
